Icha Icha: Konoichi trouble
by esyas123
Summary: naruto come's back to konoha after 3 years of training to find some konoichis pinning for him, not really good at summarys. naru/harem Au authors universe
1. prologue

_**A/N **__hey all this is the new prologue I'm putting in as a new place for chapter one of II: KT (Icha Icha: Konoichi Trouble I've decided to keep the rest of the story only changing a few things in chapter one and two I hope you re-read them as now I'm putting in two different girls to make this story even more unique ^^ hope you enjoy and I guess I can let people yell at me for being so late at telling you this, but I am a starting college student now while I'm still in high school and I'm having such a fun time working on my home work… ok I lied about that but I'm trying you know lol I don't know I might even through in a fem. Kyuubi just for fun to see how it goes ^^._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the songs '

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demonic talking and jutsu's"**

'_**Demonic thoughts' (my comments)**_

_(Flash backs) well be in italics_

"_**Prologue"**_

'_The start of a complicated life'_

"Huff huff" the hard breathing of a little boy with sunny blonde hair was running through the woods desperate to get away from the threat that drove him here. He was currently running through the woods at the speed of what a little twelve year old boy could. Looking back to see his enemy he found none. Stopping he struggled to regain control of his breath while sitting down upon an old oak tree in the forest he was currently in; setting down a large scroll with the word "forbidden" in kanji written on it. He sighed as he looked up and saw several kunai flying at far faster speed than he was capable of dodging, one thought went through his young mind _'am I going to die here?' _before he could even close his eyes in anticipation of death, several more weapons came out of seemingly nowhere and took out the kunai heading for him. Surprise and shock filled the boy's face as he looked around for the person that saved him to see an angel in pitch black Konoichi gear.

She moved in front of him with a defensive stance ready to protect him. Now even though he couldn't see through the mask signifying an elite anbu operative, he still couldn't keep himself from looking at every curve of her body _**'you know he is a twelve year old little boy he's going to stare at women'**_a firm toned body could be seen under the form fitting anbu suit she was wearing she was clearly gifted in certain areas of her body as he looked off to the side to see slightly more than average breasts on her. The woman's stance was also unique as it seemed the attacker stopped as soon as he saw her, a vicious laugh echoed from all around as soon as it began it ended and a cold voice that seemed to even cool the air around them sounded out. "Looky here we got ourselves an uchiha and what brings you out here my dear…" the women replied in a monotone voice as she stood in the same position as before trying to figure the whereabouts of this mysterious man. "I was just out training, heard a disturbance and showed up to find a low grade chunnin attacking a mere child" after that the young boy and the women heard a maniacal laugh "ha ha… you act like you don't know who he is, I was just ridding the village of the demon brat before I left on my… mission".

It all seemed to go to hell after that as the women through several kunai in one direction and to the boy's surprise a male stepped out of the shadows and blocked them. "Mi... Mi... Mizuki-sensei?" The blonde boy said in surprise as the man sneered at him in disgust. "I am not your sensei you demonic brat!" said the now named mizuki the man in question had long silver hair and two windmill shurikens tied to his back while wearing the standard chunnin outfit. Sneering in disgust again mizuki took three steps forward before he had to dodge again. He let out a curse as he forgot about the anbu women. When the kunai stopped coming he turned towards the lady and released several kunai and shurikens as he took one of the big shurikens off and hurled that one too. The woman retaliated immediately with a couple hand signs she called out "Fūton: Daitoppa no jutsu!" then held her hand out to the side as a great wind blew all the weapons to the ground.

Not wanting to stop after she started, she went through another set of hand seals then called out "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" a great fire ball erupted from her mouth as she jumped back to the front of the boy to protect him better. When the anbu took a step forward, she trigged a trap rope. surprised the woman fell to the floor as mizuki threw the last of his giant shuriken at her whilst shouting "this is the end!" before the weapon could hit the 12 year old was suddenly in front of the anbu woman making her gasp in surprise as he took the blow that was meant for her. "Why…" she gasped out as he stood there with his face down the unruly locks covering his face. "Why not?" asked the blonde back ask he coughed up a little blood "you saved me so… I decided I should save you at the last moment" he said as he somehow managed to wiggle the overly large shuriken from his back. He turned around bring his eyes up to meet mizuki's glaring ominously causing the chunnin to gasp and step back "n-no that's not possible! Y-you're eyes th-they look like the sharingan!" stammered mizuki the anbu woman gasped at what he said but the boy only chuckled "what are you talking about I don't know what a sharingan is… but I do know that I'll kick your ass with my new super cool jutsu! Or my name isn't Naruto uzumaki, future hokage!" yelled Naruto as he flipped through a couple hand seals landing on the oh so familiar cross that he would soon become known to for by future friends as he called out "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" as the clearing they had been standing in erupted in plume of smoke. As the smoke cleared thousands of blondes stood all around a shocked mizuki as Naruto looked at him with eyes that looked nothing like his old set of vibrant cerulean blue even though they held the same original color they now had a X where the pupil use to be with a tomoe at the bottom. As soon as the fight started, it ended as all the blondes jumped at mizuki intent on repaying the pain he dealt the blonde not moments ago only a thousand times more painful.

After everything was done the anbu woman took her mask off only for Naruto to lose his breath at her beautiful face _'the face of an angel' _he thought as he blushed tomato red. The woman giggled a bit at the look on his face _'how cute'_. "h-hi my n-na-name is Naruto what's yours" he mentally smacked himself of course she'd already know his name he practically screamed it to the whole village of konaha he heard her giggle again and reply with "uchiha masami it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun". "Elegant beauty…" was all he mouthed as he looked at her in wonder. She blushed when she heard that, no one ever called the meaning out loud to her before but before she could reply another chunnin showed up out of now where.

"Naruto!" when that was heard she saw him try to make a run for it as he yelled "oh crap iruka-sensei!" masami couldn't help but laugh as they played a game of 'tag' before naruto was caught.

Prologue end.

A/N _**I'm sorry it took so long to put this out, but life has a funny way of kicking your ass... and then in the end i forgot about this, any way I have no idea when I'll start uploading again. Honestly I'm using a laptop now. All my other doc. Are gone so guess what… it's all going to be fresh… **_

_**shitsureshimasu! I think that's right, I don't know it's been a while XD**_


	2. guess who's back, back again XD

_**A/N**__ okay so you know what this chapter's about… but reread went through a little fixing stage I guess you could say. Some parts should make better sense now, well if you see anything wrong let me know._

_"Talking"_

_"Thoughts"_

_"__**Demonic talking and jutsu's"**_

_"__**Demonic thoughts"**_

_**Icha Icha: Konoichi Trouble**_

Today was like any other day in Konohagakure no Sato. The partly cloudy day, perfect temperature. an all-around good day. Although some people were happier about today more than usual; seeing as an energetic blonde was set to return from he's three year training trip. Little did they know Naruto had a surprise of a life time for them?

_**Outside of konoha**_

Said blonde was currently walking next to his sensei Jiraya.

"I can't wait to get back!" said the slightly energetic blonde

"Yeah you haven't changed a bit, have ya gaki" chuckled Jiraya looking at the blonde next to him 'god he's going to be swarmed by all the ladies in Konoha!' he thought 'Maybe I just found my next Icha Icha: edition!' squealed the sannin in his mind.

The blonde let out a laugh "Yeah I guess I haven't changed really huh…" but then Naruto sighed, and put his hands behind he's head "I can't wait to see them again; all my friends I've missed them a lot"

"I'll bet you do," said Jiraya "Naruto why don't you go ahead, I got some research to catch up on" he said, and then a perverted giggle escaped from him "unless this time you want to come with?"

As the gates of Konoha came into view Naruto started to run; while yelling back "no thanks ero-sensei, I'll see ya later ok"

With that said both sensei and student went their separate ways. The sannin to do his 'research' and Naruto to see the hokage.

Soon enough within another few minutes of running Naruto found himself walking through the gates of Konoha. Naruto looked around and saw that the village hadn't changed at all. The only difference was that Tsunade's head had been carved into the mountain making her a fully official Hokage. Naruto smiled at the image.

Although through this Naruto couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the site of his home, Konoha

'Well I better go see Tsunade-chan, and Shizune-chan' thought Naruto, quickly he jumped up on top of a roof and made he's way towards the hokage tower.

_**Tsunade's office**_

Today was a good day for Tsunade seeing as a certain blonde that she couldn't stop dreaming about for 3 years was set to return 'then I'll be able to tell him how I feel about him' thought the slug sannin happily, then she sighed 'I can't tell him, how would it look if I told a 16 year old kid I fell for him when he was 13… I'd make cradle robber history!'

With that said Tsunade sighed and got back to work "damn paper work" grumbled the sannin with new found anger "I don't see why any of them want to be hokage" she was then broken from her musings; as Shizune came into the office "Tsunade-sama somebody is here to see you" unable to wipe the grin and light blush off her face.

"This better be good," she replied with agitation in her voice "never mind, I don't want to deal with them tell them come back tomorrow" Tsunade growled still a little peeved at the conclusion she came to about the man of her dreams.

Shizune then grinned slyly then said "well then, I'll tell Naruto-kun to come back tomorrow" Tsunade jumped out of her seat in an instant "what, what are you waiting for send him in!" Shizune couldn't help but giggle at the antics of her longtime friend "ok, Naruto-kun you can come in now" she said in a sing song voice

Naruto opened the door and walked in only to yell "ahh!", while being glomped to the floor by an ecstatic Tsunade "Naruto I've missed you how have you been!" she shouted happily crushing the blonde she loved between her breasts

"Mhmmh!" was the only incoherent reply, while said blonde was turning blue from the lack of air

"Tsunade-sama I think your suffocating him" said Shizune worried that Naruto might die on his first day back to Konoha. Tsunade quickly released the hug and blushed, but stayed on top of him not realizing that she was straddling him, then replied with an "oops"

Naruto and Shizune realized what position that he and Tsunade were in and blushed deeply; 'uh oh I better get her of me or I might give her a surprise!' thought Naruto and decided to voice it since Shizune was having indecent thoughts about all three of them, and all the while seemed not to notice the blood trickling down her nose.

"Ts-tsu-tsunade-ch-chan uuummm…" Naruto at a loss for words points to the position there in; Tsunade quickly shook from her stupor at the sound of her dream boy, and then blushed a shade of red that would make hinata jealous. Then she got off quicker than lightning while shouting/ stuttering "s-so-sorry!"

Tsunade then went and sat at her desk then looked at Naruto, he now stood at a height of 5'6, his sun kissed blonde hair was a little longer than when he was younger (shippoden hair). His face had lost all of its baby fat. But still held the boyish charm from his younger days, giving him a more mature/ handsome look. He was muscular but not to the point of a weight training maniac; he's figure was lithe and agile, like he was made for speed but still looked like he held a hidden strength in him. He's ocean blue eye's seemed a little calmer but still held most of his old mischievous ways in them.

Naruto opted to change from he's orange jumpsuit when Jiraya played "target practice" with him (he was the target). Naruto was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that stuck to his body like a second skin, showing of his defined muscles. Also he wore faded dark blue jeans with a kunai pouch tied to his leg, the shoe's he was wearing were black shinobi sandals. The bluish/ green necklace that he won from Tsunade, was hanging proudly from his neck in plain view. But the most noticeable article of clothing that he was wearing would be the cape, from a distance you would think he was the yodaime, yes Naruto knew of his heritage and was proud of it, although the capes look was different. The cape was black, and waves seem to dance on the bottom of the collar, as well as the bottom of the cape, a crucifix looked to be rising out of the waves with a white outline, but black still on the inside, and in the crucifix stood in blue the kanji for "maelstrom fox". His hands had black gloves on, probably for a better grip on the ninjato that stood on the small of his back, with both ends coming out of the cape. Also his hitai-ate now had a black cloth that was tied around his waist to hold his ninjato and pants like a belt.

'Oh! God look at that body' she thought suddenly looking at the boy with hunger. Again she shook herself from her thoughts, and then got serious. "Naruto were going to have to test you, to see if you should be promoted or not" Naruto gave an affirmative nod at the statement and replied "so who will I be going against?"

Shizune decided to step in at that moment and said "you'll be going against kakashi-san, at training ground 7, so do your best Naruto-kun, the test is tomorrow at 7 am. Until then you got the rest of the day to rest, catch up with friends, and ever thing else you need to do…"

"Hai," replied Naruto "anything else you need, before I leave"

Tsunade gave a nod and said "you got any surprises for us that we should know about?" Naruto got on his feet and started laughing then proceeded to walk towards the door while saying "of course I do Tsunade-chan I have a big surprise for you guys" then he was gone, out the door.

"What do you think he meant by that Tsunade-sama?" asked a worried Shizune

"I don't know dammit! Why didn't he tell us what it was," said Tsunade; a tick appeared on her forehead "and he forgot to tell us about his trip!"

_**Somewhere in Konoha**_

Naruto was walking around Konoha and noticed that he still got all the glares from the men but couldn't help but chuckle as the women stared at him with barley hidden lust causing the men to glare even more, but Naruto could care less. The reason he was walking around, to put it simple; he was bored "man what should I do now" he wondered out loud

All of a sudden he stomach growled 'RAMEN TIME' thought the enthusiastic blonde. He turned in the direction of the ramen stand, and then started walking again. After walking for a while Naruto found his way to the Ichiraku ramen stand, were Naruto's favorite ramen chef and waiter. Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Ichiraku were there. All though Naruto didn't seem to notice a couple of his old friends there so he walked in and sat done while saying "hey Ayame-chan old man long time no see!"

Shikamaru was enjoying he's lunch with his friends Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Megami _(this is the female sasuke...)_ while reminiscing about the past. He thought about how they all have changed but, the most to change would be Megami, she left the village wanting more power, but ended up coming back a year later, and when she was asked about why she came back, she'd mumble something about perverted snakes while walking away.

Another thing that was surprising was her sudden feeling for a certain blonde teammate of hers. So when Naruto came in out of nowhere saying hi to Ayame and Teuchi, everyone was surprised to say the least.

"Is that really you" whispered Megami her heart beating a little faster at the fact the he was back.

At Naruto's chuckle he replied "the one and only" then he had a look of surprise on his face "Me-Megami-chan y-you came back!" he stuttered

Naruto shook himself from his stupor and couldn't help but blush looking at Megami. Her straight jet black hair went to the small of her back, that somehow went with her heart shaped face and full lips with beautiful onyx eyes. Her creamy pale skin went with her hour glass figure, from what he could tell at the moment she had full perky c-cup bordering d-cup breasts and a nice round butt that seemed to go with her body.

For clothes she was wearing her hitai-ate around her neck, her black v-neck t-shirt seemed to stick to her like second skin and gave a little bit of cleavage. She wore tight fitting jeans with a kunai pouch tied a little bit above her right knee, with black shinobi sandals to help complete here look.

Naruto couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty and whispered "Megami-chan y-your beautiful" said uchiha blushed a pretty shade of red and stuttered a thank you while looking away.

Ayame growled at the complement the uchiha got 'he's mine he should be complementing me!' she thought. Ayame quickly composed herself and said "Naruto-kun here's your ramen" while placing said ramen in front of him.

Naruto turned away from Megami and looked at the ramen with a look that said 'want' Ayame couldn't help but giggle at the site. Naruto grabbed some chop sticks from seemingly nowhere and broke them apart, said a quick prayer and dug in. as soon as he was done he looked at Shikamaru with a piece of noodle sticking out making him look super cute. Before he could say anything he was glomped to the floor by both Megami and Ayame while they yelled "cute!"

While on the ground Naruto said "Shikamaru remember what I, you, Kiba, Chouji and the others did before I left?"

"Yeah" was the reply of the lazy Nara

"Well meet me there tonight, ok I got some new things to show you guys," said Naruto "oh and girls?"

"Yeah" both Megami and Ayame said

"Can you get off me please?" asked Naruto. He got another yeah from the girls as they got up and blushed, only to look at each other and glare. As they glared Naruto said bye to them all and started walking away, no one realizing that he forgot to pay for his ramen.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched "this is troublesome, hey Kiba, Chouji lets go round up the other guys" said guys nodded and got on their feet to walk away only to be stopped by the three girls Megami, Ayame, and Ino.

"Where do you think you're going" they said in unison, all three boys sweat dropped "you did hear what I said before didn't you" said Shikamaru

"Yeah" came the short reply "well that's where were going and what we're doing" said Kiba as they walked away.

_**A/N **__ok… so I never realized how much I suck at grammar… even now after so much time spent, I still know without a doubt that I will never be too good on it. R&R if you want more chapters. I plan to pump out as much as I can before anything else happens._


	3. end of naruto's feelings for sakura

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto or the songs 'let it die by three doors grace' in any way shape or form. umm don't try to sue… if I did something wrong let me know and I'll fix it, plus you'll lose money rather than gain it…_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demonic talking and jutsu's"**

'_**Demonic thoughts (and my comments)'**_

_(Flash back) well be in italics_

_**Chapter 2**_

'_**The song for a cherry blossom'**_

The night seemed oddly quiet as Tsunade, Shizune, Megami, and Ayame were currently following Shikamaru and 'the guys' which consisted of Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and oddly enough Jiraya. There reason for following…

_(Flash back) All four ladies were currently sitting down in the hokage's office trying to figure out what Naruto and 'the guys' as he put it, would be doing later. After all who wouldn't want to know?_

_Ayame jumped up all of a sudden with an idea and said _"why don't we follow them?"_ all other women agreed that, that was the best thing to do. Although the three other women wondered why they didn't think of it first after all, there the ninja's…_

_And so they made a plan on who to follow…_

_(Flash back end)_

Honestly they were glad that Jiraya was such an idiot that he didn't seem to notice them, though all of them seemed to be interested in one thing as they walked into a rented out, old pub.

Tsunade who assumed leader of the group ushered them in and rushed them behind some old boxes to the side, Tsunade sighed and thought it lucky that no one seemed to notice them. From what the girls could gather the place was filled with boxes, there were chairs, tables and an old plat form with singing instruments and a mike in front. There was a bar at the side that Jiraya seemed to occupy alone, while the younger ninja's took to sitting at the empty tables while waiting for a certain blonde friend of theirs to show up, so tsunade and the three other girls did what the guys were doing and waited.

Soon enough there was a poof of smoke and Naruto stood in front of everyone, as he walked up to the mike he couldn't help but snicker when he saw Jiraya already drinking sake. When he reached the mike he said "yo everyone" and got a chorus of hey back from the crowd.

Lee suddenly jumped up and yelled in his normal voice… "NARUTO-KUN LONG TIME NO SEE WHAT SONG WELL YOU BE SINGING FOR US THIS TIME"

All four women gasped. Naruto was going to sing? Shizune giggled in excitement at the thought of the blonde jinchuuriki singing about ramen, little did she know Naruto would rock their world _**(get it… lol don't worry it's just my sad attempt at humor ok…)**_. The rest of the women had some thoughts eerily similar to shizune's and sighed at how childish Naruto could be, but before any one of the women could comment secretly to each other, Neji spoke up.

"Naruto" said Neji in his ever stoic voice getting the blondes attention "I hope it's not another 'love'," he shivered at the word "song about sakura…" when he said this all four women where brimming with rage and had a similar day dream about killing a certain pink haired Konoichi, though Naruto scoffed then said something that put every one in the room into shock but Jiraya, while putting a spark of hope in all four women.

"I'm over her, Neji that was just puppy dog love that's not worth it," then after hearing lee yell something about losing the power of youth he continued "plus I have always had feelings for different women…"

Once again all four women felt another spark of hope. Shikamaru being confused stood up and said "then what song are you going to sing us?" that question sent Naruto for a loop. Naruto put a hand behind he's head and sheepishly replied "umm… I don't know hehe" every one face palmed at the blondes stupidity, Jiraya a little peeved stood up and yelled "baka! Why don't you sing your new song for sakura?" all women once again had the feeling to kill the konoichi

_**At sakura's house in konoha**_

Sakura let a huge sneeze out again then frowned _'why do I have a sudden feeling that I should fear for my life tomorrow, and how come I also have the feeling that it's all naruto's fault some how?' _she decided tomorrow she would pound the blonde to make her feel better and went back to watching her favorite TV show.

_**At the pub…**_

Naruto shuddered as a feeling of fear ran through him, some how he felt he should avoid sakura for a few days… then the blonde responded "huh yeah, ok ero-sensei…" clearly thinking if he should sing it or not, he quickly squashed the feeling and thought it was for the best.

Naruto made a familiar cross shaped sign with his fingers and yelled out "**kage bushin no jutsu!" **and three clones came to life, as they nodded at each other, they each walked to a different instrument. When the clones were ready they held their thumbs up to Naruto signaling that they were ready _**(three clones one with a guitar and other with a bass guitar and one on the drums)**_. After that Naruto turned towards his friends, the clone on the drums shouted "one. One two three!"

The guitar started and then the drums went on a little later giving the music a beat, then Naruto started singing.

We had fire in our eyes  
in the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
in the beginning you  
you blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

None of the people there could believe it… the emotions were strong, it even surprised Jiraya a little bit. "Naruto-kun" said Megami silently before he started singing again.

We had time on our side  
in the beginning we  
we had nothing to hide  
in the beginning you  
you blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore

Slowly the guitar stopped playing to hear nothing but silence as everyone was speechless at what Naruto had just sung. Honestly no one expected this from the blonde especially when it was towards sakura…

Lee jumped up and shouted "Most un-youthful Naruto-kun! Why would sing that for sakura-chan!" Naruto looked at lee then replied "lee… I'm just venting what was left of my feelings for her, if she wants to fix the problem she made. Sakura can say she's sorry and ill accept it…" lee seemed to calm down at this statement and sat back down still frowning.

Naruto flashed him a foxy smile then said "just all the less competition for her means…" lee smiled and said or yelled… "I will have a better chance at gaining the affection of my beloved sakura-chan!" then he gave Naruto the good guy pose much to naruto's horror, all Naruto did was sweat drop and look the other way saying "yeah, sure lee no problem…"

When that was over only thing that could be heard was the occasional munch when Chouji was eating his chips. A thought seemed to be plaguing a certain Nara who decided to voice his question "Naruto is this, the only song you brought us here for?" before Naruto could answer Neji finished what the Nara was saying "because that would be a waist of time you know…"

"No! That's not the only song…" said Naruto, seemingly everyone broke from their stupor and looked expectantly at the blonde. Naruto just stood there with a stupid look on his face, so again Jiraya stood up peeved at said blonde "then why don't you sing it gaki?" Naruto turned towards Jiraya with a look that screamed 'wtf is wrong with you'. Suddenly Jiraya got a sly grin on his face and said "oh well guys, I guess Naruto is too much of a chicken" then got in the position of how chickens look like and started to cluck and flap his wings.

You could see it worked by the way the blonde burst out "I AM NOT A CHICKEN! Fine ero-sensei you want a song I'll give you a song…" so the blonde pulled out a small book and tossed it to the sannin, you could see the look of surprise on his face as Naruto said "there ero-sensei you choose the song then…" the look of surprise left jiraya's face as he replied "I already know what I want you to sing," the blonde looked at him questioningly, so the sannin clarified on what he wanted " I want you to tell us the women your after and then sing the song you made for them…"

Naruto had a look of horror on his face and only could say three words "fuck my life…"

_**A/N**_ _love the song… seems to fit in don't you think? Might be anti naru/saku but it's a good song. please R&R, and maybe I'll make some time to put out a real new chapter. Shitsureshimasu… someone let me know If that the right saying… XD_


End file.
